People are required to manage many pieces of information in the course of a typical day, relating to appointments, errands, projects and responsibilities. In addition, a person has goals and other personal matters which need to be incorporated into the planning of one's day in order for them to be realized. Besides the recurring and/or ordinary pieces of information an individual must track and record (which can clutter a person's mind or workplace), it is necessary to make note of new and important ideas lest they be forgotten. In general, having to remember a great many pieces of information tends to make a person feel overwhelmed and therefore, less productive and creative.
Wire bound or spiral bound notebooks have been on the market for many years. Conventionally, the wire bound notebook includes a pair of separate cover members which include wire receiving holes or perforations along their inner edges and along the inner edges of loose leaf sheets bound into the notebook. The wire is wound helically through the registered perforations of the discrete cover members and those of the pad of paper. Similarly, three-ring binders have been available for years that have a number of binding jaws that open and close to secure loose leaf paper. Both styles of binders require that the document being held must be perforated in order to have the wire or binding jaws engage the document.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,006 teaches a ring binder that contains an expandable pocket. Documents may be held in the slits provided in the expandable pocket. The expandable pocket is held in place and restrained by the binder covers and the zip able skirt.
The inventors have realized a number of new binder configurations that substantially increase storage of documents that must not be perforated and which allow increased efficiency in organizing all types of documents and related samples.